


If Love Be Blind It Best Agrees With Night

by Livruka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contains spoilers for the original fic, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, These dorks are hopelessly in love and you'll know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livruka/pseuds/Livruka
Summary: Natsuya swallows and looks away, but one corner of his mouth is gently twitching upwards. “I thought I told you to sleep well, little dove,“ He murmurs under his breath even as Nao covers his mouth with a kiss that holds both comfort and promise.





	If Love Be Blind It Best Agrees With Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macbetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macbetha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eyes Wide Open All the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768821) by [Macbetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macbetha/pseuds/Macbetha). 



> Happy belated birthday to the wonderful [Macbetha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Macbetha/pseuds/Macbetha)! You've given us access to your own world and mind, and I'm forever grateful for that. Please keep being amazing. <3
> 
> This ficlet was based off Chapter 30, where Natsuya is still staying at the hospital to recover, and contains major spoilers for the plot of Eyes Wide Open All The Time!  
> If you haven't read the fic, please go check it out and make sure to shower Beth with all the love you can expend, she deserves the world.
> 
> Big, heartfelt, overly emotional thanks go to [Donguris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/donguris/pseuds/donguris) for proof reading this for me and calling it a Fic Macaron. You're a gem.

It's storming outside when Nao startles awake, heavy rain pelting against the window of Natsuya's hospital room. His surprise at being awake is short-lived when he feels the heavy breaths that make Natsuya's chest shudder.

“Hey.“ He perks up immediately. “Hey, you're fine. I'm here. It's-“ A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand interrupts his words, “-4:03 in the morning, Wednesday.“

Natsuya's eyes are locked on the ceiling, dimly lit by his bedside lamp that Nao insists stay on all throughout the night. It helps Natsuya get rid of the images, focus on the room and his surroundings. From the corner of his eye, Nao can see Natsuya's arms twitch-- a clear sign that he would grasp Nao's shirt or his hands now if he could. Nao slides his fingers around his husband's wrists with a soothing hum.

“I'm here,“ He chases Natsuya's nightmares with his lips, trails along one collarbone and raises his brows at the shadows lingering on his throat until they disappear. “Look at me.“ It's an order rather than a request, but Nao knows that his husband's mind is unable to react to gentle questions in its hours of darkness, and he adjusts his approach a little more every time Natsuya jolts them both awake.

For a heartbeat there is no response from Natsuya, his eyes overshadowed and cold. Then he trembles, a full head-to-toe shudder, wrists seizing in Nao's firm grip, and he finally lowers his head. His irises seem to melt, blossom honey pouring into them, and Nao breathes a sigh of relief.

_"Our doubts are traitors,“_ He whispers and watches Natsuya's eyes widen, lips already forming the next line, _“And make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt."_ They finish together, Natsuya's voice a rasp in the near-dark, but Nao wants to kiss him just for the reply.

Natsuya swallows and looks away, but one corner of his mouth is gently twitching upwards. “I thought I told you to sleep well, little dove,“ He murmurs under his breath even as Nao covers his mouth with a kiss that holds both comfort and promise.

“And I thought I told you that I would, as soon as you do,“ Nao replies with a smirk, hands roaming up Natsuya's arms until he's leaning up on his elbows, strands of his hair tickling his husband's nose. Natsuya rolls his eyes in adoration. He pushes up to steal a kiss from Nao's lips, then reaches around his back to turn them both on their sides, face lighting up when he regards Nao like the lovestruck fool he is.

He's an idiot to think Nao would sleep peacefully while he's wrestling with his demons. Instead, Nao comfortably settles against Natsuya's chest, breath deliberately tickling the bare skin peeking from his wide collar. Natsuya shivers, eyes closing blissfully.

“Tell me about that idea you had the other night.“ Natsuya can hear Nao startle a laugh that makes him crack one eye open again. “I didn't think you'd remember,“ Nao huffs, exasperation clear in his voice. Natsuya scowls. “Of course I do.“

“Well...“ Nao's tone is hesitant, his shoulders drawn in clear tension. “I'd like to renew our vows when we're back home. And I'll find a way to retrieve your ring.“ He turns his head to press an ear against Natsuya's pulse point. It took them days to realize that Natsuya's ring hadn't been removed for surgery but must have been lost back in the factory. Nao would have gone back there himself, risk of collapse be damned, but the building came down hours after the explosions. Police already locked down the whole area and didn't give him a chance to sneak into the ruins to search.

Natsuya drapes an arm over Nao's back, humming in thought. “I could wear it on my toe,“ He muses and Nao bursts out laughing, his voice a startling noise in the quiet of the night. Natsuya doesn't seem to mind. His lips find Nao's head and press a soft kiss into his hair, then another.

“Is that a Yes?“ Nao perks up, nose brushing along Natsuya's jaw and snorting when Natsuya twitches away from the touch. He's ticklish, and Nao knows it.

“Of course it is,“ The smile is evident in Natsuya's voice. “It will always be a Yes for you.“


End file.
